Teenage Love Affair
by Xian Chan
Summary: Sometimes he’d feel like a giddy twelve year old school girl. Drabbles galore. Slash. TroyRyan. Tryan.


**Author's Note:** I came across this old challenge on LiveJournal and decided I should do it, to keep people happy while they wait for updates. I'll most likely do another one, if I can find the time. And it was fooking harder than it looks, by the way.

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays._

_You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble_

_You start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!_

_4. Do ten of these, then post them_.

**Both Sides Now - Joni Mitchell**

It hurts more when you think you know someone, and they change so suddenly before your eyes. When the wide smile which used to mean 'I love you' becomes that ironic grimace. A furrowed brow and a wince and that way he says, "_Troy". _

He realizes that they're nothing alike. That just because they both like Arcade Fire, it doesn't mean they share a mind. That favorite colors, and favorite musicals mean nothing.

"You're different," he says. "You've changed."

"No, Troy. I didn't change. How you see me has changed."

He already knew that, but he'd rather keep some semblance of pride. To believe that he wasn't fooled so exquisitely.

**Both Hands - Ani DiFranco**

It's the last time he'll run fingers across smooth, tan skin and hard muscle. The last time he'll feel fervid lips against his own, across his neck, over his chest. Teeth biting into his collar bone. The last time he'll be marked. The last time he'll be filled with Troy.

He doesn't cry when Troy leaves. Because the last time he cried, he was unbelievably happy, and he wanted to keep that memory locked away. He didn't want it to be drowned out by what they made that night.

**Where Is My Mind - Pixies**

"_Ryan_."

"Huh?"

Looking back to his group of friends, and Troy, staring at him expectedly. What did they want from him? It wasn't like he would have been any help. In fact, he was the last person they should be asking for help, as he was just that little bit biased. What were they asking him to do again?

"What happened now?"

Troy rolled his eyes and stood up, walking around the lunch table and grabbing the blond by his arm and pulling him away to the other side of the cafeteria.

**Walk Away - Kelly Clarkson**

"I'm not stupid," Ryan says with his arms crossed. "And neither are you."

Troy didn't like when people confronted him about things like this. He liked to think that he could handle his business just fine, and was only embarrassed when someone shoved his monumental mistakes back in his face.

"Do what you want, Troy. Not what you think everyone want you–"

Ryan was cut off by searing lips pressing insistently against his own. When the dizzying kiss was over, he was looking into Troy's sceptical gaze.

"See. No one would think you'd ever do that."

**Teenage Love Affair - Alicia Keys**

Sometimes he'd feel like a giddy twelve year old school girl. But that was to be expected when you were dating Troy Bolton. Ryan would ignored Sharpay's scathing sneer. Her frown creasing her forehead as she drove them home.

When they were getting out of the car, he dashed to his room, putting off dancing in front of his sister victoriously. He wanted to dangle it in front of her face really. He did. But Troy said he'd call at 4:00.

And it was 3:59.

**And I'm Telling You I'm Not Going - Dreamgirls**

Ryan held him in place, by his shoulders. There may have been dozens of people around them, but he didn't care. He wasn't letting something so good walk away from him. And even though Troy was physically stronger than him, and he could have easily shoved Ryan away, something kept him rooted to his spot.

"Hold me. I know you can." It's so soft, Ryan isn't even sure he's said it aloud. All he knows is that he's not letting Troy leave him.

And Troy wants to hold him. He does. But he can't.

"You're going to love me, Troy."

And although Ryan has it so wrong; Troy already does love him. There's nothing they can do. He finally shakes Ryan's hands off him and walks away.

**My Strongest Suit - Aida**

Troy couldn't help the snicker that broke through his hands clasped over his mouth. But the look Ryan gave him made him straighten up, and pay attention. That look never meant anything good.

But as soon as it came, it was gone, and Ryan was strutting across stage. Sometimes he could be so gay, it hurt. And sometimes Troy would think Ryan took things too far. When you were presenting yourself as Miranda, and wearing your sister's dress, walking like Naomi Campbell in front of all your friends, then you should step back and evaluate how many stereotypes you were living up to.

Good thing it was only a play they were doing this for. Troy wouldn't tell anyone that Ryan _really_ did this sometimes.

**Wild Horses - Rolling Stones**

They stared at each other from across the hall, a crowd of people keeping them at separate ends. But they would never truly be apart. No matter how many people stood between them. Troy grinned and waved, and watched as his beautiful blond smiled shyly and ducked his head.

Troy pushed his way through everyone until he was standing in front of the lithe dancer. "Hey."

"Hey."

"You okay?"

"Mhm. As long as you're here."

"Then you'll always be okay, I guess."

Ryan found himself wrapped in a strong embrace, a kiss placed against his forehead. No one even looked their direction. And if they did, if they had a problem, it wouldn't matter.

**Lip Gloss - Lil' Mama**

Troy would never be able to keep his eyes open, and look down. If he did, he might just explode. It would be too much. No one knew Ryan Evans like this. Only he knew those kiss-bruised lips wrapped around him, cheeks that were tinged with lust and piercing blue eyes gazing up at him. No. Only Troy knew that Ryan could literally suck out his soul.

His fingers grabbed at blond hair as he came, hard. And he kissed the satisfied grin off of Ryan's smile, while the boy zipped him up as quickly as he had sipped him down.

"I better be the only one you've had in this dressing room," Troy growled possessively.

"Of course, Troy. Of course."

**Shameless - Ani DiFranco**

Ryan ignored the pointed glare his sister was giving him, and the amused, slightly curious expression Gabriella had set on her features. That wasn't any of his business. His business lay in Troy's lap, where he was currently sitting, with toned arms around his waist trying to pull him even closer.

When you had a tongue down your throat none of that stuff really mattered. Especially when that tongue was so damned talented. So what if they were in the middle of the cafeteria, and everyone was staring.

"Get a room," he heard Sharpay mutter.

"We have one," Ryan answered between kisses, with troy's teeth attacking his neck. He was going to have hickeys for a week. He would have to return the favor. "But this is what we do until we get there."


End file.
